Swing High, Sweet Angel
by AgaStarGleek
Summary: Post 8x23. Dean and Cas take a walk to the park, then upon Cas seeing the swing set, asks Dean why kids play on such a thing that could make you fall off and get hurt. Dean, wanting to show Cas the real fun in swinging, convinces him to try it out. Cuteness ensues.


"Dean, I don't understand. What is the point of a swing anyway? Isn't like… dangerous? How can kids play on it when you can easily fall off and hurt yourself?!" Cas asks worriedly"

Cas and Dean were at a park near their motel. They had just heard about a case, something to do with a serial killer from the early 1900's haunting and killing people again. Sam was in the library researching the history of the town, and this supposed serial killer ghost they were meant to be hunting. Cas and Dean were at the motel watching TV when Cas decided he wanted to go for a walk. Dean, not wanting to let him out on his own decided to tag along. So that's how they ended up at the nearest park, kids running around playing tag, and Cas looking at a swing set with slight terror and confusion.

"It's not dangerous, Cas. It's fun." Dean replies with a chuckle. "Here. Come and try one. You'll see." Dean walks towards a free swing set, walking behind it and grasping the chains. He looks up at Cas with a raised eyebrow. "You going to come sit? Or am I going to keep looking like an idiot holding a swing?"

Cas looks to his left, then to his right before looking back at Dean with an apprehensive expression. "Are you sure it's safe?" He asks a little shakily.

Dean's face softens and let's go of the chains between his fingers. "Hey Cas, I promise it's okay. See? Look." Dean points to the swing set next to them. There, stands a mother pushing her daughter on the swing while she giggles, her blonde hair flying around her face illuminating a look of pure joy.

Cas's tense expression softens into one of curiosity. He looks back at Dean whose looking towards him with a soft smile.

"Come on, Cas. It'll be fun." Dean says.

Cas tilts his head to the side, giving the swing a last comprehensive glance, before shaking his head and saying "Okay." He walks towards the swing, Dean standing behind it with his hands gripping the chains once again.

"There we go." Says Dean as Cas turns around and sits on the swing. Cas' arms fall to his sides, and he places them on his knees. "Now what?" He asks, tilting his head around and looking at Dean. Dean chuckles at Cas' expression and says "Cas, you gotta put your hands on the chain. Like where mine are. Here." He reaches out for Cas' hand, and places it around the rusty metal. Cas follows his other hand, and places it on the other chain. "You holding on tight, Cas? I need you to hold on tight." Dean says quietly into to Cas' right ear while his hands squeeze Cas' fingers tightly.

"Yes Dean, I'm not a child. I do know to hold on tight." Cas huffs out in slight annoyance and apprehension.

"Okay, okay! No need to get snippy here, now all you have to do is, once I've pushed you, is you have to push your legs forward, then back. Understand?" Dean replies with a commanding tone.

"Okay. I'm ready. You can push now." Cas says back to Dean, determined not to express any fear he has for the upcoming task. He remembers what it's like to get hurt, and it's not pleasant. He hopes he doesn't fall and break any bones. His hold on the chains suddenly increases in strength, the metal digging into his skin, while his heart flutters beneath his chest, his breath coming out in short wisps.

"Okay. Here we go." Dean replies before pushing Cas forward in one hard motion. He steps back slightly to give Cas room while he swings.

Cas' heart falls down in his chest, as the wind whizzes past him in a rush. For a moment, his breath stills, then as he's falling backwards towards Dean, he releases a soft giggle, the feeling of ecstasy running through him like a drug. He pushes his legs back and forward, just like Dean said to, and releases a sigh of content.

"Woo! You're doing it Cas!" Dean yells somewhere behind him.

Cas laughs in reply. He closes his eyes and starts to tilt his head backwards as the swing flies forward, the air pushing through his hair like a hair dryer. His heart flutters in his chest. He feels light. He feels free. Suddenly, a flashback hits him like a gun shot. The memory of wind, pushing its way through his wings as he flies. His eyes open and he smiles sadly. "It feels like I have wings again." He says, softly enough for Dean to hear him.

Dean's smile falters a bit, the words piercing his heart like a blade. He knows how hard it's been for Cas without his wings. They were part of his identity. And losing that, Dean can't fathom the pain Cas must be going through. He watches Cas as he continues to swing, backwards and forwards, his eyes closed in an expression of longing.

Dean's mind, suddenly rushing through ideas a mile a minute, decides on something with a small nod. He moves around the swing, and stands in front of Cas, a determined expression on his face.

"Hey Cas, I have any idea. I'll stand here, in front of you, and when you're ready, fling yourself from the swing, and jump into my arms."

Cas' eyes burst open as they look at Dean in shock. "Wh-what?! Dean I'm not going to jump! Why do you want me to jump?!"

"So you can fly again Cas. Even if it is just a few metres. And even if it is, just into my arms." Dean says softly.

Cas' eyes soften at the words, his heart clenching beneath his chest at the proposition. He knows it's a far cry from actually flying, but it would help fill at least _part_ of the gaping hole in his chest.

"I-f, if you're sure. Just… Make sure you catch me, okay?" Cas replies, starting to swing faster than before.

"Don't worry Cas, I'll be right here." Dean calls out, with his hands raised up in an ill-catch-you position.

Cas swings faster, moving his legs and feet backwards, and forwards, backwards and forwards. After a few strong swings, he closes his eyes, and pushes himself off the swing.

_He's flying_. His heart falls in his chest, and wild rush of adrenaline pushes through him, his face lighting up in a dazzling smile. He's about to yell out in joy before – too soon in Cas' opinion – he crashes straight into Dean's open arms.

With a silent 'Oof!' Dean catches Cas as they both tumble to the ground. A few breaths later, and once they've stopped rolling on the hard ground, Dean lets out a soft chuckle. "Well that didn't end the way I planned it to." He says, his arms wrapped around Cas' shoulders to protect him from the fall. Cas lifts his head from Dean's chest, having just clung onto it as they rolled away from the swing. He smiles down at Dean with a warm smile. "Thank you for catching me, Dean."

Dean curves his lips back into a smile, his eyes looking at Cas' content expression. He looks into his sparkling blue eyes, the ones blazing like the sunlight against the sea. His eyes travel down to Cas' lips, and notices Cas slowly bring his top teeth down and bite the corner of it. He follows the bite with a swipe of his tongue, wetting his chapped lips to soften them up. Dean gulps down a shaky breath and chuckles hastily, pushing Cas lightly away from him.

"Glad you liked it." Says Dean lightly before standing up and swiping the grass from his faded blue jeans.

Cas looks at him through those blue eyes, a curved smile still playing upon his lips. "I really felt like I was flying." He finally says, his expression one of pure joy.

Dean smiles sadly back at Cas' reply, his head shaking in misery. "I really wish I could get your wings back Cas. I know we're trying to get your grace back, and that it hasn't been easy, but I promise, I will do everything in my power to help you get it back. "He says with determination.

Cas tilts his head to the side, looking at Dean with a forlorn expression. "You really think we can get it back?" He asks, his eyes hopeful.

"Yes. That son of a bitch can do whatever he likes to those angels, to the world, but he's not going to get away with taking your grace. Nobody messes with my family - ever. Metatron won't see what's coming." Dean replies in conviction.

Cas smiles softly at Dean. Dean is selfless, and courageous, and kind. Everything that describes a perfect man. His mind, and his looks, both so beautiful, but nothing is as beautiful as Dean's soul. And with that, Cas knows. He knows Dean will try his damned near hardest to help Cas, because that's the kind of man Dean is. He would do anything for the people he loves, even if it means getting hurt himself. And with that thought, Cas realises, nothing really matters. Not his wings, not even his grace. Because in the end, the one thing that actually _does_ matter, is Dean. Dean, and how much he really loves him. He never thought he could fall in love with someone, let alone _feel anything_. But now that he knows what it feels like, knows what it means to feel love, he's not afraid. He's not afraid to feel. He's not afraid to love. And oh how much he loves Dean. With that sudden realization, he walks up to Dean and laces his fingers into Dean's hand, wrapping them around them slowly. He gazes up at Dean who's looking at Cas with mixed emotions. Confusion? Happiness? He can't tell.

He smiles up at Dean before saying "Thank you, Dean. For everything you're doing for me. I really can't repay you enough." With a last smile and squeeze to the hand, they walk back to the motel, their hands still wrapped tightly together in silent promise. Promise that they'll stick with each other no matter what. Through thick and through thin, they'll always be there to catch the other before they fall. 


End file.
